the Pokemon Adventures Of Kyoko
by Lilpri
Summary: First Fanfic. A pokemon adventure with my Oc Kyoko. Refixed some stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Lilpri here!**

**Just starting a new story with my OC**

**First time ever writing a fanfic**

* * *

It was an early morning, a newly ten year old girl named Kyoko Roberts was just waking up.

"That sun sure is bright today," she groaned, "What day is it anyways?"

She looked to the wall, trying to keep her eyes open, she looked at the date, which was the first Tuesday of September, which also meant...

"Today I start my Pokemon Journey," she gasped.

She quickly got out of bed and looked into her closet.

"I've been waiting six months for this moment..."

In a few minutes, Kyoko came out wearing a short-sleeved, white kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black colored obi, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs and black boots. Her long bright red hair was loose with a black clip that parts her hair to the left.

Kyoko grabbed her backpack in the corner of the room, which she had packed the night before. Inside was a first-aid kit, spare clothes, and some tasty snacks.

_I won't lose to Miki anymore! I will surpass you for sure, Miki!_

Kyoko walked out the door of my room and rushed down the stairs. She said goodbye to my mom, ran out the front door, and hopped onto her bicycle. She pedaled to Professor Rowan's lab.

Kyoko finally made it to Professor Rowan's lab. She knocked on the door a couple of times, until she heard a voice telling her to come in. Kyoko opened the door, and saw Professor Rowan bent one of the Pokémon, giving it some food. When he heard the door open, he faced the entrance and smiled warmly.

"Hello there. You must be one of the new trainers here to pick out a starter. You must be Kyoko Roberts, since there's only one female trainer coming to pick up one of these Pokémon." Said Professor Rowan, waved his hand, gesturing Kyoko to come in.

Kyoko stepped inside the lab and looked at the three Pokémon eating: Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup.

"So, Kyoko-Chan, have you decided which one would you like to have? You're lucky though. You're the first one to get here."

Kyoko nodded her head. She was indeed lucky to arrive first.

_Hmm…Turtwig seems boring, Piplup was glaring at me, and Chimchar was dancing trying to win my attention. Chimchar is absolutely adorable! Also, Chimchar evolves into Monferno, and then into Infernape._

"I choose, Chimchar." Kyoko realized that Chimchar, at that mention at of its name, had stop dancing, looking at her, and said its name happily, as if saying, "Hi, Kyoko-Chan, it's nice to meet you."

"Looks like you two will become best friends. Before I forget, I have something for you Kyoko-Chan." Professor Rowan had a crimson red box in his hand. Kyoko was about to question the box, but Professor Rowan told her before she had the chance to ask.

"This, Kyoko, is a PokeDex. It can tell you about the Pokémon you encounter on your journey. You use this like this." Professor Rowan then opened the cover of the PokeDex, and pointed it in Chimchar's direction. Then, I heard the PokeDex saying something in a mechanical voice.

"Chimchar, the Monkey Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out."

Kyoko was impressed. Professor Rowan then said, "I'm sure this PokeDex will be a great help to you on your journey. From what I know, it can process information about any Pokémon you want to know about. So, I'm sure it'll work on every Pokémon you encounter. Oh, and I only have three PokeDex, one for you, and one each for the other two new trainers. So, if someone asks where he or she can get it, just say it's all out."

Kyoko took the black-and-red PokeDex from the professor. After that, Professor took out a Pokeball, and returned Chimchar into the ball, handed it to Kyoko. After that, he took out five more Pokeballs. Professor Rowan, explained to Kyoko, that a Trainer can only have six Pokémon at their side. Kyoko held Chimchar's Pokeball close to her heart. _My first Pokémon, Chimchar, I'm sure will be best friends!_

Kyoko said goodbye to Professor Rowan, and went outside. Kyoko pulled out Chimchar's Pokeball from her backpack, and threw it into the air.

"Chimchar, come on out!"

Chimchar came out of his Pokeball, with a bright light. Dancing happily at the sight of his Trainer.

"Hey, Chimchar," Kyoko said, to the little monkey. "Do you want to ride with me on my bike? Or would you rather be in that small Pokeball?"

Chimchar opened his arms at Kyoko, signifying he wants to ride with her.

"I thought you wanted to be with me." Kyoko picked up Chimchar and sat him in the basket of her bike.

Kyoko got onto her bike and started pedaling. As she got near the entrance of her hometown, Twinleaf Town, she saw blue haired girl with short hair coming towards her. That's when Kyoko realized it was...Miki! She was with two other boys, one with short brown hair, and the other one had spiky black hair munching on chips. Kyoko realized it was Takuya and Koichi. Miki came running towards her.

"Hello, Miki. What brings you here on this fine day?" Kyoko looked at Miki's smiling face. Miki held out her hand.

"I wanted to congratulate my best friend on finally getting her first Pokémon." Miki said, still smiling.

"Thanks, Miki," Kyoko shake Miki's hand. "But remember, I might've gotten my Pokemon later than you, but I can still surpass you! Remember that!"

Kyoko and Miki ended the handshake. Miki replied, "Ha! You think you can be better than me, Tomato-Face!"

Kyoko glared at her. "Oh really? So what will you do if you finally see that I'm better than you, huh?" Kyoko challenged her. Miki glared back at Kyoko, as well.

"I won't do anything, because you'll never surpass me!" The two glared at each other for a couple of minutes, but then, giggled.

"With that aside," Miki said. "Which Pokemon did you choose as your starter Pokemon?"

"My," Miki gasped when she saw Chimchar. "What an adorable Pokémon!"

Chimchar smiled, and let out a cry, as if saying, "Thanks."

"It's good to see you, Kyoko, I haven't seen you in two years." Miki hugged Kyoko.

Kyoko returned the hug and replied, "It's nice to see you too, Miki."

_I wonder how many Pokémon Miki has captured already._

"So, how many Pokemon do you have, Miki?" Kyoko asked, with curiosity.

Miki smirked, and took out five Pokeballs. I was amazed. She had five Pokémon, _FIVE!_

"Prepare to be jealous, Kyoko." Miki said as she released all her Pokémon. Kyoko looked at all five of them: Spoink, Cleffa, Hoppip, Corsola, and Smoochum.

Kyoko pulled out her PokeDex, and got the data about each of Miki's Pokémon. She pointed her PokeDex at Spoink first. The robotic vice than spoke:

_Spoink, the Bounce Pokémon. Spoink bounces about on its tail. The pearl upon its head helps to magnify its psychic powers. If a Spoink loses its pearl, it grows extremely tired._

Kyoko switched to Cleffa.

_Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokémon. It has the silhouette of a star in the night sky and some believe that Cleffa ride on shooting stars._

Then at Hoppip.

_Hoppip, the Cottonweed Pokémon. This hopping Pokémon is light as a feather, and can be lifted by the gentlest breeze._

Next was Corsola.

_Corsola, the Coral Pokémon. A combination of both Water and Rock types. It sheds and regrows the horns on its head numerous times._

Finally, there was Smoochum.

_Smoochum, the Kiss Pokémon. The pre-evolved form of Jynx. This sweet natured Pokémon has sensitive lips, which it uses to explore and examine with._

Leave it to Miki to have only cute Pokémon.

Kyoko switched off the PokeDex, and looked at Miki. She looked surprised seeing me with a PokeDex.

"What is that, Kyoko?" she asked.

"A PokeDex. Sorry, you can only get one from the Professor, and there are only two left, and taken by two boys." Kyoko answered. Miki's had an envious look on her face.

Kyoko walked up to the two boys. "Hello, Koichi and Takuya. It's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry you got stuck with Miki."

"I know it sucks!" Takuya screamed. "I can't believe my dad asked me to travel with her!"

"Hey!" Miki yelled.

Koichi laughed. "She's not that bad." he whispered in my ear.

"Well, I got to go," Kyoko said. "Bye, Miki, Takuya, and Koichi."

"Bye, Kyoko," Miki said. "Next time we see each other I want to battle with you."

"Bye, Kyo-Chan!" Takuya screamed.

"Bye, Kyoko-Chan!"

I waved, and pedaled out of town.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**Helpful criticism would help.**

**Please, Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up!**

* * *

Kyoko and Chimchar was riding down Route 202, but Kyoko suddenly stopped. Chimchar gave her a puzzled look, Kyoko picked Chimchar in her eyes and ran down to the grassy field. She sat down with Chimchar in her lap.

"Hey, Chimchar," Kyoko said. Chimchar looked at her. "You know I think we should catch our first Pokémon."

"Chimchar?" Chimchar said, tilting its head.

"It would be nice to have another companion, right Chimchar?" She asked, the little monkey.

"Chimchar!" He replied, nodding his head.

Suddenly, a wild Pachirisu appeared out of the grass. "It's a Pokémon!' Kyoko said, surprised. She pulled out her PokeDex and check it: "Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon. It gathers static electricity and hides fur balls along with its favorite fruit under the eaves of houses."

"It's so cute! I have to catch it!" Kyoko squealed. "Ready, Chimchar?"

"Chimchar!"

The wild Pachirisu was chasing its tail and was grooming itself.

"Chimchar, use Scratch!" she ordered. Chimchar charged at Pachirisu and scratch it with is fingers. It was a direct hit! It left behind white trails where Chimchar scratched.

"Go Chimchar!" Kyoko cheered.

Pachirisu recovered and attacked with Spark. Blue sparks appeared on Pachirisu's cheeks. Then, its entire body was surrounded by light blue electricity and charged at Chimchar.

"Dodge it, Chimchar!" Chimchar was barely able to dodge the attack. "Chimchar, use Ember!" Chimchar opened his mouth and shot out bolts of fire at Pachirisu. At the same time Pachirisu used Discharge releasing multiple bolts of blue electricity from its body and aimed it at Chimchar. It was a direct hit! Chimchar was unconscious and his eyes were all swirly. The wild Pachirisu ran away.

"Chimchar!" Kyoko screamed, running to the unconscious Pokémon. She picked him up. "Chimchar, are you alright?"

"That was a good try, Girly." Said an unknown voice.

Kyoko looked behind and saw a boy around her age standing near her bike. He had long black hair, which was pulled in a low ponytail, that's covered by a blue bandana, and has dark blue eyes. He wore a blue short-sleeved shirt and white arm warmers with white shorts and black sneakers.

"You're Chimchar put on quite a fight, but in the end it still lost. He needs more battling experience…and needs a Pokémon Center." The boy said.

"Who are you?" Kyoko asked, hugging Chimchar. Fearing that the boy might be a threat.

The boy smiled at Kyoko. "I'm Koji Kazami. I'm a friend. And you are?"

"I'm Kyoko Roberts," Kyoko said. "And this is Chimchar."

Koji frowned. "Kyoko are you a new Pokémon Trainer?"

Kyoko nodded her hand. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Have you ever heard of a Pokémon Center?" he asked.

"A Pokémon Center?" she questioned.

"We need to get Chimchar to a Pokémon Center quick." Koji said with an serious expression.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
